There are More Flowers on the Other Side
by PinkKitsune
Summary: Summary inside.


pThere are More Flowers on the Other Side  
  
pby Adreith [Stephi]  
  
p--  
  
pDescription::  
  
pAfter the death of Naraku, Kikyo summoned InuYasha to hell. He didnt have a choice and made a wish on the Shikon. That Kagome may become a youkai.She became a Kitsune.   
  
pOne day 16 years ago, Lord Sesshomaru met Kagome. Although he didnt know it was his half brother wench as he so called it was this beautiful Kitsune he soon was corrected.  
  
p He told her on their wedding day [Or Mating Ceremony] that he fell in love with her from the first time he saw her.   
  
pSoon after that, They had a child. A strong female child. Her name was Lily because Lilies were a favored flower among Lady Kagome along with Touyas and Sakuras. 16 years later, Lily is 16.   
  
pShe's wild like her mother but Lady-like and concerned about the land like her father.  
  
pA Half-Kitsune and Half-Inu child growing with Ningens and Youkais alike. She thought she would never love because no one could compare to her. Until one day.....  
  
p  
  
pItalic'd = thoughts. ""=speaks ()=me talking.  
  
p  
  
centerpWhy Do I feel like I know you?  
  
p----Chapter 1----/center  
  
p  
  
pLady Lily was stting at the water's edge when she heard rustling in the bushes.  
  
p"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
pA young wolf boy stepped out and smiled gently. Lily sat up and took a step forward.  
  
p"I'm soo sorry Miss. I didn't know anyone was out in the forest this late. My father needed some feed for the wolves and sent me. So Sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
He bowed to show his respect and Lily felt her heart flutter but that feeling soon vanished. A blank face staring at him.  
  
p"Your Father...King Kouga, ne?"  
  
p"Yes, milady."  
  
p"A friend of my father and mother's on a chance. Please, Continue your hunt. Do not worry about me." She turned and sat back down.   
  
pThe wind lifting her hair ever so gently.  
  
p Let Me Give you an ideal of what Lady Lily looks like. She has black hair with streaks of silver. Her forehead is adorned with a Crescent moon symbol. Her Cheeks, arms, legs, and stomach have a pair of stripes on each side.   
  
pThe Colors are Pink and White. Mixed.   
  
pHer eyes are like her fathers except hers have specks of violet. She is the embodiment of a goddess.  
  
p A male would do anything for her but she had no patience for males except close family and expecially her father and younger brother, Bram.  
  
pNow, The son of Kouga looked entirely a twin to his father except he had his mother's eyes. His name was Tripp. The sharpest MALE hunter alive.  
  
p"Would thy lady allow me to stay and seat with her on this fine night?"  
  
P "I do not see why not. Please take a seat."  
  
p They sat there for almost an hour listening to the wind.   
  
p"Milady, What is your name?"  
  
p"Such Impertinance. Lady Lily is my name, young Tripp."  
  
p"You are young also Lady Lily. How did you know my name? Wait..Don't answer that. I remember meeting you about when we were both 5 at a party celebrating your brother's birth. It has been so long and you have grown more beautiful."  
  
p"Do not flatter me, Tripp. You too have grown handsome-r.But do not be so humble as to shower me with praise. I get enough of it from others. Not from you though."  
  
p"Lily, I won't. I promise." He took her hand and kissed it. She was in shock and let down her stone mask to reveal a blush that was forming.  
  
"Now I must Go milady. Promise me we will meet again." He mumured on her hand.  
  
p"I Do Promise, Tripp."  
  
p"Goodbye Lily." He took off to find some meat for the clan.  
  
p"Goodbye...Tripp." She raised slowly but surely. Walking towards the Western Lands castle was the most beautifulest trip ever. On the way,   
  
pShe let herself think of Tripp.  
  
p i Why do you haunt my dreams Tripp? We are not meant to be. You are a Wolf and Im a Kitsune/Inu. Stop coming to my thoughts./i   
  
pShe hummed a verse of a song her mother taught her. Whisper by Evanescence or whoever they were. ((I loved seeing them in Concert! Back in Home Town! wOOt!!))   
  
pHer ears perked at a sound but she slowly dismissed it. Coming Upon the caste she threw one last look at the forest and went inside.  
  
p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
pTripp's View  
  
piLily has grown more beautiful. Its getting close to dinner for the pack, I should be getting close to the cavern./i The boar was getting heavy in his arms.   
  
pUnlikely story but the boar must be over 5000 pounds.iFatso/i  
  
pA noise caught his attention. "What was that?" A cage came down on the unsuspecting wolf boy.   
  
p"My, My. A Young wolf. You should be atleast a ten thousand yen."  
  
pThe woman smiled evily and last thing he knew it. He was unconscious.  
  
p  
  
pLater  
  
p  
  
pThe lights blinded him for a few minutes and then his eyes focused.  
  
p"A young male wolf youkai. Still a virgin and in mint condition." ((Sounds like an eBay Item...I love eBay!))  
  
p"I will Start the bidding at five thousand yen. If the price reaches ten thousand I will include wards."  
  
p  
  
pMeanwhile with Lily.  
  
piSomething isn't right..Not one bit./i  
  
p"Lily, dear. Be a sweetie and go to the village and buy some vegetables. Winter came early and the crops out back aren't in season."  
  
p"Yes, Mother."  
  
pShe took off towards the closest village and saw no one on the streets.  
  
P"Where is everyone?"  
  
p She heard noises coming from a large building and disguised her scent and used her tricks to appear as a ningen.  
  
p"A Bid! NINE THOUSAND YEN! Do I Hear ten throusand?"  
  
pShe stepped in and saw ibHim/b/i.  
  
P"Tripp..." Everyone looked at her. Tripp got a look of hope in his eyes.  
  
p"I demand to know who are you YOUNG WOMAN."  
  
p"Ningen. Don't push my patience." She walked through the crowds and up onto the 'stage'. Her identity shield coming off.  
  
p"I bid. Ten thousand."  
  
p"Youkai aren't aloud to bid, scum." Every ningen laughed.  
  
p"Well Im not any ordinary...Scum as you say." The mask on her forehead came undone and her crescent moon shown.  
  
P"I am Lady Lily of the Western Lands and if you do not release this wolf. I will see to it that you and your family are slaughtered. Along with any one who support you."  
  
p"You cannot do that! This is my town!"  
  
p"I beg to differ. Tripp are you okay?"  
  
p"Yes, Thanks to you Lily."  
  
p((Soooooo sorry to end it there. But Im sleepeh!))  
  
p  
  
p  
  
p  
  
PI hope you like the story. Umm...See da lil button to Review..Pwease Review!  
  
pAlso meet my sprite for my inspiration.  
  
pKitsune::Heheh Aww Thanks Stephi  
  
pSteph::No problem.  
  
pCYAS!!! 


End file.
